Not Who Was Expected
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: The Cullen Clan moved to Dublin, Ireland needing to escape the states for a while. Months later, Carlisle announces that a foreign exchange student will be staying with them, shocking the family... FUll Summary inside.


Title: Not Who Was Expected

Penname: DreamingPoet1988 (Alyse on FB)

Paring: Emmett / Seth

Rating: M

Category: Romance

Word Count: 4,673

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…

Thank you to my amazing Pre-reader Jill Justis-AKA KGQ she helped me out a lot and made this story better. Also a thanks to La Averett for doing beta work for me, you both are the best! I would also like to thank everyone who helped, encouraged me, and listed to my rant about quitting the contest at times…. You know who you are! ;)

This story was entered into a contest on a FaceBook group. The bunny was: Cute boy travels to another place as an exchange student, Foreign Sexy boy is his 'host brother' and they have to share a room together... LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD! SO this is what I came up with ;)

**Summary:** The Cullen Clan moved to Dublin, Ireland needing to escape the states for a while. Months later, Carlisle announces that a foreign exchange student will be staying with them, shocking the family as they prepare to deal with someone new coming into their home.

**Not Who Was Expected**

**Emmett POV-**

"Carlisle what do you mean the boy will be here tomorrow?" Rose yells, as she stands and pulls her mate Edward up with her. "You've waited all this time to tell us that a human would be staying here with us for five months?"

Rose didn't even wait for Carlisle to say anything before storming off in her usually Rose like huff. Edward whispered a quick sorry as he too left, briskly following his mate out the back door.

Carlisle took a sharp breath steadying himself before continuing his speech.

"Now, like I was saying, the young man's name is Seth Clearwater; he's from Washington. From what I understand he should be arriving around 5:45 AM tomorrow, and seeing as we have no spare rooms he will be sharing your room Emmett."

Now it's my turn to huff.

I look at Carlisle slightly shocked as he says this. I wasn't expecting that at all. _How was I supposed to share my room with a human for five months? For that matter, how would the entire family last five months with a human in such close proximity without going insane from the bloodlust or worse, actually killing him ? _

After living in Chicago for the last 3 years we were wanting a change, so as a family decided to move to Dublin, Ireland. For the last nine months we have existed fairly peacefully.

Carlisle took a job as a doctor in one of Irelands most prestigious hospitals and the rest of us enrolled at the local University, and we are studying various majors. So far I was happy with the move. But now Carlisle is talking about some human from Washington, USA coming here to stay with us. The man must be crazy; we don't all have the best control when it comes to being around humans. Our home is meant to be the one place we are allowed to be ourselves, the one place we were not forced to pretend.

I see frustration written all over Carlisle's face as he continues with a sigh.

"I understand what this means for us. I know the consequences of bringing a human here into our domain. Please understand, the head surgeon at the hospital explained to me that he and his wife were meant to be the host family and are now are unable to do so due to a family emergency in France; he was desperate. If he couldn't find anyone to replace them as the boy's host, the kid wouldn't be able to come. The boy would be devastated, and really guys its only going to be for five months."

Clearing his throat he continued.

"As I was saying, Seth Clearwater is a twenty-one year old Science major from the University of Washington. He has been awarded a (full ride) (scholarship) to come here to study at the University of Dublin for a semester, since it is one of the top universities for science studies in the world. Any questions?"

The room is silent as we all shake our heads. "Good. Now Emmett, Esme and Alice have already said that they'll help you clean up your room and get a second bed in for Seth We want this human boy to feel welcomed when he arrives. Thank you for your patience and understanding. I must leave now; I have work I must attend to."

With that, Carlisle leaves and I find myself being pulled up by Alice who is now chatting about completely redecorating my room for when this human arrives.

Pulling Jasper with me, we silently follow his mate and Esme to my Jeep and head off towards town for shopping.

Five hours, twelve stores, and three trips later, we finally make it home for the night. I find that I am immediately kicked out of my bedroom so that Alice and Esme can "fix up my messy room". Those were their words, not mine. I don't consider my room to be a mess, more like organized chaos. It's clean by my standards; it's just one of those _everything is in one big pile_, sort of clean. I'm a 23 year old guy, well I've been twenty-three for about sixty years now but that's not the point. The point is that I really don't spend that much time cleaning my room. Why would I bother when no one else sees it?

Three hours later, I'm finally welcomed back into my room. I have to admit it looks nice. Two beds were now situated along one wall with various blue and green blankets, pillows, and such. The desk had been cleaned off, a lamp had been added to it, and my laptop sat on a strange tray thingie all fancy and shit, Alice called it a laptop tray. Wow! Who knew?. Even my closet was clean and situated to give this human room for his clothes.

**Seth POV-**

I am thankful for the fresh air of Dublin as I step off of the plane. My carry on backpack was slung over my shoulder as I headed inside the terminal to find my luggage.

Its only when my duffle and bright red rolling back pack is in hand that start to look around for my host. I was told a man named Carlisle Cullen would be here and have a sign with my name on it.

As I walk further into the terminal, my overly sensitive nose picks up the distinct smell of a vampire that causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Slightly shaking, I look frantically around the terminal, searching for the bloodsucker.

Standing off to the side is a man with bleach blonde hair and strange golden eyes. As I look at him I notice a sign in his hand that had my name. I could practically feel my normally tanned face growing more and more pale as my breathing increased. Still, I walked towards the vampire.

"You're um… Carlisle Cullen?" I question, hating how my voice waivers slightly as I stand before him.

"Yes, are you Seth?" He asks looking confused. "Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes…" I say as I look around the terminal, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"Hmmmm…. We were expecting a human." He whispers so that those around us wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, well, so was I." Airing my concern sounding a little louder than his whisper, letting anger flow into my voice. Disappointingly thinking to myself, _Great now I have to go home, there goes my chance of a life time. _

Eying me wearily he inquires, "Is that all the luggage you brought?" I noticed his strange gold eyes looking at me.

"Why gold?" I ask before thinking, something that's somewhat a habit of mine.

"My family and I only feed on animals Seth; if you choose to stay I can assure you that you are and will continue to be completely safe."

As he talks I am almost sure this would be the part in the horror movie where the audience is yelling "don't do it!". However, excitement and the anticipation off the unknown take over; I just couldn't leave now that I've made it here.

"I shouldn't trust you." I say as I glare into his eyes. "However, I don't want to just go home, this is my chance in a lifetime. So, I guess you're stuck with me." I say, knowing once my pack heard about this I would be in some big trouble. I'll worry about that after I receive a few good months of education at the University of Dublin. None of the pack will have to know about this until I even get home.

"Well let's get you out of here. I'm sure you are tired from your trip." he says as he turns and leads the way out of the airport and to a black Mercedes.

Our ride is quiet as I watch the passing buildings, my mind full of questions and worries as I wonder fearfully how these five months would workout.

It doesn't take long for us to drive up a long drive way and stop before a huge brick house.

"Well this is it." Mr. Cullen says as he gets out of the car and helps me grab my bags. "Welcome to our humble abode."

The house is quiet as we walk through the doors and I can feel my heart speed up as I smell all the different vampires.

"Esme, everyone come meet our guest, Seth." Carlisle calls as we enter and before I could even blink three new vampires stand before me.

"Why does it smell like wet dog around here?" A woman says from somewhere within the house, before any of the others had the chance to say anything.

"You're Seth?" A woman about five-foot nothing asks as she glares up at me.

"Yes." I say, trying to stay in control as all the vampires file into the room. My senses were screaming, demanding me to shift. But I don't, instead I stay as calm as possible.

"Carlisle, he can't stay can't do this, you are asking way too much off us!" The little pixy says turning her glare his way.

There's venom in her voice as she starts to talk about visions and me messing them up. I ignore her rant to Carlisle and I look around at the others in the room.

I am soon introduced to the rest of the family, after Carlisle apparently won their little argument and am relieved when I was shown upstairs to the room I would be staying in. It shocked me when I learned I would be sharing it with Emmett, the only non-mated one of the family, and somehow my imprint. I do my best not to look at Emmett, who had followed me up the stairs too much as I look around the normal looking bedroom.

I didn't know how to act around the broad-shouldered, handsome vampire. I've dated plenty of guys. But this man was nothing like any of them. This man, this vampire, held my happiness in the palm of his hand and he didn't even know it yet. Worst of all, he most likely won't care. I knew what I had done the moment my eyes landed on him in the living room, being around the pack long enough helped me to know what to expect when I did imprint. I just had to be different and do it on a vampire.

Then the vampire known as Esme speaks in a hushed motherly whisper from the door way.

"Well why don't we let you get settled; I'll have dinner ready for you when you are hungry."

**-Time Pass-**

In the weeks that followed, all of the vampires, except for Esme, Carlisle, and occasionally Emmett, seemed to avoid me. Rose and Alice even going so far as getting out of town for a few days. They left town just to be away from me and my "disgusting dog smell" as they call it.

I didn't care what names they called me. They could be as spiteful as they wanted. I was still attending one of the top schools and earning top grades.

Needing to clear my mind, I slowly rose out of bed and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out my jogging clothes and made quick work of changing and throwing on my shoes.

"I'm going out." I yell as I run past Esme and out the door.

I breathe the fresh air deeply as I run, attempting to forget. Forget all about Emmett, the happy, funny, and exceptionally buff vampire. My imprint, my soul mate, and my life, though I have yet to tell him.

Three weeks into my stay, three weeks of living in the same room and yet I've failed to find my courage to speak with him about it. Until my arrival here and meeting the Cullen's, I hadn't ever heard of any nice vampires. To me and the pack, they were all bloodsucking killers.

After running for three hours I headed back to the house. I was desperately needed to get cleaned up and eat something before heading off to school.

**Emmett POV-**

Silently, I watch as the young shifter ran from the house. My thoughts drifted to the beautiful young man. Since his arrival here I have watched him, in my attempt to learn all I could about him.

Three days ago I spotted him on campus with a group of human guys. Seth had his head thrown back and was laughing loudly. He looked so completely beautiful to me in that moment. For the first time in ages, I envied humans. I wanted to be there with them, making Seth laugh, receiving a hug from him as the group disperses.

But I was never the lucky one. I only watched him sadly and silently wishing to get closer to the boy. I was just not sure how to do it. I had felt an instant connection to him the day Carlisle brought him to our home. It was a mating bond, I realized hours later when I entered my room to find the shifter fast asleep on his bed. In that moment he had looked so young and venerable, I had felt a need to protect him.

It was hours later that Esme's voice calls me out of my thoughts.

"Emmett come and help me please." She called from the kitchen.

The moment I enter I see all kinds of breakfast foods on the counter. "Wet the tea for me please, it's in the press."

"Esme, why can't you speak English?" I ask, as I look around for where the tea may be. I must have given her a strange look because she laughed.

"Stop complaining and just get the tea from the cupboard and make it." Esme replies to me with a sigh. "I saw Seth put on his runners a few hours ago, he'll be back soon and should have something to warm him up."

"Runners are sneakers right?" I ask, still confused at why she was talking this way. We had learned early on that Seth did not like coffee, but preferred tea. His sister had gotten him hooked on it when he was younger.

"Yes Emmett, now get me a delph for the bacon." After I give her a blank stare, she just rolls her eyes at me. "The dishware Emmett, get me a plate."

"Mom, why are you even talking like that?" I ask as I grab a plate for her.

"Trying to be more like the locals, you should try it." She simply answers as she piled the strange looking toast on the plate. "Seth came here to be immersed in the culture; we should try to give it to him."

I say nothing more as the door opens and Seth walks in, not even sparing me a glance. But still, I couldn't help my smile as I stayed in the kitchen and watched him like some creep. I needed to know everything I could about him; I was just too chicken shit to ask him.

In the days that follow I found myself sticking up for Seth whenever Rose and Alice would complain about him being here and "ruining their lives". Can you say overly dramatic much?

Edward and Jasper don't seem to take much notice of their complaints and for the most part say nothing about Seth, though lately I find them watching me whenever Seth is in the same room. It's as if they know about the bond, and in truth they could, Edward with his stupid annoying mind-reading thing, and Jasper with the whole emotion control thingie. Let me tell ya over sixty years of that shit and it would wreck your nerves also.

Currently Seth is fast asleep in my room as I do homework in the living room with my siblings. My mind racing with ways to get Seth alone, to talk to him about this strange mate pull I feel towards him.

Two options about getting Seth's attention currently played in my mind.

I can do one of two things; the first is "kidnap" him and force him to talk to me. But that's just wrong, far too stalker-like, even for me.

Or the easier plan would be to send my siblings off for a few days.

Carlisle and Esme are already planning to leave for a week long hunting trip. It shouldn't be too hard to tempt my sisters away.

'_Hey Eddie, think you and Jazz can get the girls out for a few days?'_ I think towards my brother, trying not to let on that I was attempting to have a silent conversation with my mind-reading brother.

When he rolls his eyes in my direction I can hardly contain my laughter, he hated being called Eddie. Slowly he nods answering my question, just as Alice lets out a high pitched squeal.

"Rose, we're going shopping!" She screams out, clapping her hands like a young child and practically jumping in her seat. Without another word the two women run upstairs, I'm guessing to go pack.

"Boys, the girls just told us you're going to Paris to go shopping?" Esme asks as her and Carlisle descends the stairs. "You know we decided to go hunting for a week, we can't…" but she's interrupted by Edward's loud laugh.

"Don't worry Esme; he'll be fine because Emmett will stay here to keep an eye on our little visitor." Edward says giving me a slap on the back before he and Jasper head up the stairs.

"Emmett, are you ok staying here with Seth?" Esme asked me once the guys are gone. I attempted to hide my smile as I assure my parents that we'd be fine alone for a few days.

A few hours later, my siblings leave to catch the first plane out. While Esme and Carlisle wait for Seth to wake up and emerge. They wanted to say their goodbyes to Seth, and Esme wanted the opportunity to do a little motherly fussing.

Finally Seth and I were alone. Now, I just had to find a way to set my plan in motion and figure out what to say to him.

**Seth POV-**

I go about my morning, and by the time I am eating breakfast I can hardly stand it anymore. All he's done is subtly try to watch me. Even now as I eat my oatmeal, his eyes are on me. We were alone, we've never been alone, and we would be alone for a few days.

If there was ever a chance I would have the courage to talk to him about being my imprint, it would be within these rare sibling and parent free days. I need to talk to him now while no one else can witness his rejection of me and worse, my humiliation when he does.

"So, um… Seth, what are your plans today?" Emmett asks sounding slightly unsure about himself as he speaks.

His question pulls me out of my musings. This was my chance; this was the opening I needed to ask him if he'd be around today. My heartbeat speeds-up as I take a deep breath.

"I don't have any plans today, um, what about you?" My entire world seems to freeze as I wait for Emmett's reply.

"Not much, thought I would play some Soul Calibur, maybe watch a movie or something. It is gonna be a sunny day, so I'm kinda stuck inside." He says, giving me a little pout that makes me want to laugh, but I don't.

I'm still nervous about being alone with the vampire, my imprint, so all I can do is stare. After a few moments of awkward silence, he says questioningly, "You're um, welcome to join me if you want?"

This was my opening, the perfect spot to smile and say, yes.

"I may, but maybe I'll go for a run first, since it's sunny out today and all. Um, guess I'll catch you later or something." I say in a rush as I finish my breakfast and head upstairs to change.

As I leave I hear him say what sounds like, I hope you do join me.

**Emmett POV-**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I chastise myself as Seth runs upstairs and then back down and out the door. I need to just man up and talk to him about this.

Two hours and a lot off thinking later, my mind was made up. It was time to finally grab the bull by the horns so to speak and just do it.

As Seth came in through the front door I smiled.

"Hey, Seth can you come in here please?"

This was it, the floodgates are going to open, and all my dirty secrets would come spilling out.

"Um, yeah what's up Emmett?" He asks coming into the living room.

Thankfully I don't need to breathe because the sweat dripping off of Seth and his hair all a mess from his run would take my breath away.

"Well um I was wondering if we could chat about some stuff?" I ask quickly before I could loose my nerve.

"Sure, guess we can?" He says sitting down on the couch opposite of me.

We're both nervously silent for a few minutes.

Then in unison making me laugh somewhat we both speak hurriedly, our words combining and confusing.

"So I don't know how to say this but, I imprinted on you…."

"Well you see vampires have this thing called Mate bond…"

"What's an imprint?" I practically yell, my question coming out louder than expected as Seth looks at me, his eyes growing wide as they fill with tears.

"Um, well it's a wolf thing. You see we um, when we first meet our soul mate or what some call our destiny we imprint. We can't really um, help it, its something that just happens." He says, looking at the ground.

My cold dead heart aches for him, this beautiful boy, as I notice tears rolling down his face.

"Seth, please don't cry." I say as I move from my spot and kneel before him. "You're my soul mate too." I whisper.

The next thing I know my right hand is cupping his face and my lips are slowly meeting his. His skin felt warm under my freezing cold hand, his lips were perfect as they met my own.

"Emmett what does this mean?" Seth says once we break apart.

"You're my soul mate Seth that means you're my everything now." I whisper, causing a beautiful smile to light up his face.

"You're my other half too Emmett, my destiny. I knew it from the first day I saw you." He whispers, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

We take the next few days to get to know each other. It's on the third that Seth gives me a quite little pout.

"Ok Seth what is it?" I ask a grin on my face as I pull my mate towards me.

"I'm ready for more Emmett; the imprint won't be complete until we are one." He says a determined look in his eyes.

**Seth POV- **

The night air was crisp as Em and I ran through the backyard. He had told me he had a special place to take me and after a thirty minute run we make it to a very secluded meadow.

The grass is soft under my bare skin as he hovers over me, a smirk upon his face. The moonlight shining around us, practically illuminating my lover's skin as he kissed me.

His lips are cold against mine, but perfect. He kissed and nibbled at my neck as he makes his way down one side and up the other. the sensation was thrilling to me sending shivers up and down my spine making my whole body tingle with delight.

Emmett had me hot and waiting as he brought his own body gently and with the utmost of ease down upon me. Causing the most delicious deep moan to escape my lips as I feel for the first time our denim clad hard cocks brush together. I feel his hand between us, he's shaky and unsure sliding down to meet him I help him undo my jeans.

He smiles into my neck as I nod knowingly into his cool hard shoulder. Now knowing that we both need and want this, our movements become frantic and desperate the urge to have him naked before me is overwhelming.

The air around us becomes thick and dense my ears echo with the sound of my heavily beating heart as Emmett's cold breath fans my fevered skin causing my body to shiver and goose-bumps to dance upon it.

After what seems like a life time we are finally laying side by side naked. The moon illuminating Em's perfectly sculptured torso, making my breath catch in my throat. "Beautiful." I whisper, pulling his lips to join mine, this kiss means more than any other kiss I've ever had full of want and passion, need and lust.

I feel him stir above me his cold heavy hands leave my body reaching for something and at once I feel the loss and need for his touch to return. And as I gaze up in confusion he just smiles taking the shiny foil packet off lube between his teeth and ripping it open.

My heads spinning as my racing heart pounds out of control in my heaving chest. Then suddenly his cool lips are on my ear as he whispers softly. "Are you ready, my shifter?" His change in tone stealing my breath and calming my nerves. As one of his strong hands travels down my side gently cupping my butt his fingers tips squeezing the flesh firmly as he slowly continues. "Do you want me Seth?" His question causes me to moan as I nod, not trusting my voice. "I want to hear you say it Seth. Say it out loud"

"Yes, I want you." I half growl half scream as his lips crash onto mine.

With permission given he swiftly moves above me my body beneath him, as my hot sweaty hands roam his cold hard chest I feel his powerful fingers graze lightly over my entrance making me buck onto him needing more wanting friction.

"Please Emmett." I whimper shamelessly as one of his fingers push into me. Slowly and surly as he stretches me, then pulling back slightly, I gaze up in to his soft golden eyes I sigh deeply his patience making my heart skip as my body tingles with anticipation.

His movements are swift but gentle his strong hands powerful and controlling. My body responds to his touch willingly our every move precise and accurate it's like we were meant to be I have finally found my soul-mate my destiny.

Hearing another packet open I'm caught up in the moment my heads spinning and my heart pounds heavy and loud in my chest and with the greatest of ease I feel him slide gracefully into my waiting heat.

He's all I have ever wanted or will need our bodies pull and push in perfect time as our breaths his cold, my hot, pant into the night air as we fall together into the abyss.

In this moment I knew he was the only one who could make me feel this way. He didn't just own my body, but also my heart and soul.

Laying there in the damp grass holding each other whispering words of love understanding and concern realizing and knowing that we still had a few things to work out, like his family and mine, and what will happen when I have to return to the states. But in this moment with my Emmett lying by my side, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I was content in just being.

**THE END**

**AN: And again a big thanks to everyone who helped me with this! :) I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
